


Unequivocal

by Thunderous98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popularity, Rumors, School Council, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98
Summary: A poll is sent out to students at Hanasakigawa to discuss who they think would make the best couple in the school. Sayo and Rinko did not expect the results.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. The Push

**Author's Note:**

> RinSayo need more loveee

Paperwork was visible on the table, with the only audible sounds being that of the clock ticking and pages turning. The student council room remained quiet as Sayo and Rinko were diligently working on their workload for the day. Arisa arrived soon after; Another stack of papers in hand.

"This is so much work for a Monday" she said, placing the papers next to the pile that was already there.

"Indeed, but we must get it done as soon as possible," Sayo answered without looking up to her. They both had band performances in the week, so getting things taken care of early was the top priority.

Arisa took a seat and looked at her phone, wanting to take one quick glance at her messages before starting, when she noticed a strange email notification. "Hey, do you guys know about this survey thing?"

Rinko looked up, "What do you mean, Ichigaya-san?"

Arisa showed her phone in their direction, "This seems to be a poll to vote on which two students would make the best pair? Apparently, you can vote through the link shown. Is that allowed?"

"Sounds...harmless I think?" Rinko said, turning to Sayo, who did not understand why such a thing was starting up.

Sayo got her phone out to look at it, “I do not think such a strange voting site should be allowed, but it does not seem to pose a problem. I doubt many will look at it since the sender is also unknown.”

Rinko was observing the site, “Yeah...it says it will only go for a week too…”

“Let’s still keep an eye on it just in case,” said Sayo as the other two agreed. With nothing else to say about it, they all placed their phones down and got to work.

The week passed by quickly. No changes were seen between students, and things were moving as always until the following Monday, that is. Sayo did her everyday morning routine and head off to school, but once there, she felt people staring at her more than usual. She could feel their gazes wherever she went, confused as to why it was happening. Meanwhile, Rinko felt anxious all day for the same reason. She shivered, feeling pairs of eyes on her when she walked through the halls. Feeling nauseous from how much attention she was getting, she wondered if she had done something wrong.

Once the afternoon came, she met up with Sayo to walk towards the student council room together. By then, the halls were not as populated. Though, every time pairs of students passed by, they would start whispering at the sight of them. The discomfort that Rinko felt remained present. "Um Hikawa-san...is it just me, or are people...watching us."

"No, I can feel it too, Shirokane-san. All day actually."

In a way, Rinko felt relieved that it was not just her, but she wondered what could possibly be going on. They entered the student council room, and Arisa was already inside, earlier than usual. She sat at the table with her phone out, looking up at them when they arrived. "You guys..."

Sayo took her seat, "It has been a strange day today. It felt like the whole school was watching everything I did."

Rinko sat down in front of her on the other side of the table, "Y-Yeah...it was...uncomfortable..."

Arisa had a worried look on her face, seeing that they did not know yet. "Um, the poll that was sent out a week ago ended."

“What about it?” Sayo asked, wondering why she was bringing it up all of a sudden.

"I think you might want to take a look at it..."

Both of them clicked on the email and to the link inside it, leading them to the site where the poll was held. The site said _"Thank you for participating"_ at the top, and to click a button below it for the results. Sayo did as so, seeing a different page pop up with the top 5 pairs. The number of votes that first place had made it win by a landslide compared to the rest, but the shocking factor was when Sayo saw her name next to the number 1, with Rinko's next to it.

“What...what is the meaning of this??” Sayo asked, severely confused. The number of votes in total also amounted close to the student population which, she could not believe.

Rinko was blushing from seeing the results. When clicking on their names, she could see comments of the anonymous voters.

_“The president with the vice president make the perfect combination!”_

_"I bet they spend much time alone in the student council room...my thoughts become overwhelmed with shoujo manga scenarios >_< "_

_"They are both in the archery club and in the same band too right? They sound inseparable to me"_

_"They would make such a power couple ahhh"_

Rinko stopped reading the comments. She could not handle any more of them. Sayo herself had started reading them too, resulting in the same embarrassed feeling. They looked up at the same time, making accidental eye contact, and stared back at their phones immediately after. Arisa could feel the newfound awkwardness in the room perfectly.

Sayo cleared her throat as she placed the phone down. "Clearly, this is just a simple poll that got more attention than needed. There is nothing else to it."

"Y-Yeah..." Rinko said as they both tried to shrug it off.

"I'm sure the students will get over it soon," Sayo said, going to take out paperwork with Rinko doing the same but keeping a distance away from her. Arisa stayed worrying as the awkwardness remained.

During band practice, they remained not wanting to speak to each other. The other three members were still unaware of what had happened at the other school, but did not see much of a change with them as they played their instruments just fine.

The next day, they could still feel stares, but not as much as the day prior. Sayo thought that the shock from the poll seemed to have worn out quickly from them, but she kept thinking about it herself. On the outside, she was able to remain unsuspicious for the most part. However, internally, she was always fighting off her feelings when around the shy girl. She hated admitting that she did like her, thinking it was impossible for Rinko to reciprocate. 

Back in the student council room, Rinko was in her corner working on the computer while the other two were discussing future event plans.

"Hikawa-san," Rinko said from her side of the room as Sayo walked over to her once she called.

"What is it, Shirokane-san?"

Rinko pointed at the screen and asked if what she had written for a report looked alright. Sayo leaned forward to look at it, causing Rinko to feel a slight blush coming from having her so close to her. She had always had a crush on Sayo, and it became harder to avoid thinking about it now that a big part of the school had said that they would look nice together. She wondered if there was a chance that Sayo felt the same. Viewing the thought as unrealistic, she cleared it from her mind.

Sayo said everything looked good and went back to where she was working. Arisa could notice the tension still there, and the two did not exchange many more words that day, or the next, as they kept wanting to remain away from each other. Their feelings felt stronger than before, and avoiding each other was their one solution to not accidentally reveal them. In doing so though, it became harder to suppress them. 

Sayo, in particular, had enough. She could not stand not having her usual interactions with Rinko. Once alone in the student council room, Sayo walked up to her and got to the point, "We cannot continue like this anymore."

Rinko had finished placing books back on the bookshelf, "H-Hikawa-san..."

"I feel like ever since we saw those results it hasn't been the same. We need to not let other's opinions get the best of us."

Rinko nodded but looked away, "Y-Yeah but um..." she felt the need to ask her, “Why do you think...the school thinks we would make a good couple..."

Sayo was taken aback by the question, with Rinko immediately regretting asking after seeing her expression. "I-I'm not saying we should or a-anything!"

"Well...I'm honestly not sure myself. I guess considering our positions, it makes sense. But you would think people would choose a pair that is known to have a mutual interest in each other." Sayo said stoically, starting to get nervous as she had to be careful with her choice of words.

"I-I see..." Rinko did not have much else to say to her answer.

Sayo started thinking. Since Rinko had asked such a question first, she thought maybe, just maybe, Rinko liked her back. She did not want to jump to conclusions, but, if she wanted to find out, it was now or never. She would not get another opportunity like this. If she completely denied it, then she would figure out what to say after the fact. Without thinking much more about it, she asked her the question that would let her know.

"Do you...do you like me, Shirokane-san?"

It was a direct question that Rinko did not expect to receive. A heavy blush was prominent on her, visibly panicking. She knew that at this point, she did not have much to hide from her expression alone, and she was a terrible liar to go with it.

"I...I can't say I don't..." she was unable to look at her in the eyes, not when saying something she did not think she would ever end up actually saying. "I do like you...H-Hikawa-san." she turned her head with her eyes closed, afraid of the other's response. There was a short pause before Sayo’s voice was heard again.

"Shirokane-san," she said in a softer tone than usual as Rinko slowly opened her eyes again, noticing a blush on Sayo's cheeks that had not been there seconds ago. "I um like you too...more than I should..." Sayo felt like her heart would collapse from how fast it was beating. Rinko had given her the response that she could have only previously dreamed of hearing. 

Rinko felt herself feeling dizzy, unbelieving of what was happening. "Are y-you saying that..."

"I-If you feel the same, would you like to try at...being a couple, Shirokane-san?" 

There was no hesitation to say yes in Rinko’s mind, but she was struggling to say it out loud. “I would like to...give it a try…”

Silence fell upon them afterward as they stood there, unknowing what to say or do next. Before either could speak up again, Arisa walked in, prompting both of them to leave the secluded area.

Arisa placed her stuff down, “Hey guys, sorry I’m late I was talking with a teacher about some things but hey, how are things going?” 

"It's going fine today, Ichigaya-san," Sayo said as she took her seat, with Rinko sitting next to her. They got back to work. Arisa noticed the two were acting more like usual, relieved at the sight. The pair were more comfortable now that they got some of their feelings out, but their hearts remained beating at an abnormal pace. They simply tried to focus on what was in front of them for the time being.

After they were finished, they went home without saying much as Arisa's presence did not give them time to be alone. Rinko, however, reached out to Sayo through messages later that day.

_"Hikawa-san, good evening"_

Sayo was sitting at the dining table eating when she saw the message, replying right away. _"Hello, Shirokane-san"_

Another message arrived quickly.

_"Can we go somewhere after practice? Tomorrow? To talk?"_

Sayo was surprised to see her ask but knew there was much to discuss. _“That is fine, I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"Alright, Hikawa-san"_

_"Um"_

_"Goodnight ♡"_

Sayo slightly blushed at the heart, thinking she should send something like it back.

_"Goodnight, Shirokane-san. 3 <"_

_" >3"_

_" <3"_

She was not familiar with symbols and emojis yet, but made a mental note to practice using them as the regular keyboard combinations were too confusing for her. Hina, sitting across from her, was smirking with her shoulder on the table and hand on her chin. "So, who was Onee-chan talking to?"

Sayo had forgotten Hina was sitting in front of her, "I was simply talking to Shirokane-san about band practice tomorrow.”

"Band practice? Onee-chan I can see right through you! You and Rinko-chan really are boppin like the poll said right?”

Sayo froze, "H-Hina, how do you know about that."

"How would I not! Aya-chan and Chisato-chan were in second place after all!"

Sayo had not even looked at the names of others on the list. She had been too focused on her own.

“You are not denying my question, so it means you and Rinko-chan really are a thing! I think that is super boppin!”

Sayo wanted to disagree, but it would be hard to hide things from her later on, so she decided it would be fine to tell her now. “D-Don't get the wrong idea, we are just...barely trying things out. Don't go out telling others okay?"

"Don't worry Onee-chan! Your secret is safe with me!"

Sayo sighed and they finished eating, getting ready for bed. Once she laid down, she tried to sleep but rolled from one place to another. Her thoughts were taken over by everything that had happened, and what could possibly come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure on the total chapter count yet but by next update I’ll probably have that set.


	2. Speaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair decide that they want to open up about their new relationship to the rest of the band...

The morning came and Rinko was awakened by her alarm. Sitting up as soon as she heard it, she sat in reflection, thinking if what had happened the day before was only a dream. She picked up her phone and looked at her short conversation with Sayo, seeing the proof in front of her. After all, it had taken her time to send the initial message. Despite what Sayo had told her in the student council room, she feared that she would change her answer. Shaking her head to avoid overthinking, she began to get ready for the day.

During class, the instructor was going over when the next exam was going to be. Usually, Rinko would be attentive to the announcements, but her attention kept drifting towards Sayo. She was sitting in the row next to her but a couple of seats ahead. Sayo would occasionally turn her head slightly, with their eyes meeting for split seconds at a time. Not wanting to disrupt the class by having other students notice their glances, they tried maintaining their diligent fronts for the most part. There was no afternoon council meeting for the day, so practice was right after school.

"Since we all agree and everything sounds well, then this will be the setlist for tomorrow," said Yukina while pointing at the board. Extra hours had been spent perfecting their sound for the upcoming performance. No one opposed what she said as they were all in agreement. “Alright, we’ll meet up again at the venue.”

Everyone stretched out now that it was over. Sayo was taking her time placing her guitar away while Rinko and Ako were talking. Lisa and Yukina were the first ones to leave, with Ako going right after. “Let's play later Rin-Rin! See you later too, Sayo-san!” 

Rinko nodded, Sayo looking over from behind. It was just the two of them remaining, so she placed her guitar on her back and went up to her. "Where is it that you wanted to go, Shirokane-san?"

"Well...practice lasted longer than expected, so I don't think there's much time to actually go somewhere..."

"Do you want to take a walk together then?" Sayo asked as she did not have any ideas of a quick place that they could go, but it seemed like a simpler alternative.

Rinko did not give it much thought, agreeing with her suggestion. "That's okay with me..." 

Once leaving the building, they walked side by side on the sidewalk in the quiet atmosphere. There was not much activity going on around them. Now that they were walking at a steady pace, Rinko moved her hands together, "Hikawa-san...I don't have experience dating...so I'm not sure about certain things..."

Sayo looked over to her right where Rinko was at, “I understand Shirokane-san. I, too, have never dated before, but I do...want to try and make things work with you.”

Rinko glanced back with a blush, feeling the moment as surreal all over again. “Me too…”

They turned a corner and continued on their walk, not particularly having a destination. Sayo then extended her hand in front of Rinko. “Do you...want to hold hands?”

Accepting with a timid nod, Rinko took hers slowly, lowering them down to their side when she did and keeping them together. Being able to feel each other’s warmth through their palms, they both blushed while at the same time hoping that their own hands would not start to get sweaty.

“I wanted to ask...when would we tell the others?”

Sayo turned to her, knowing she was referring to the Roselia members, "I think we should tell them sooner than later. It's important to maintain trust in each other."

“I agree, but when would that time be?”

They thought for a moment before Sayo arrived at an answer, “How about after the performance this weekend?” 

Rinko did not expect her to suggest such an early date, and it certainly made her nervous. However, it made sense to her to get it out of the way after the performance. They did not have another scheduled soon after. “We can try that if you want…” she then instinctively gripped Sayo’s hand more tightly. Sayo could sense her worry, and she was distressed at the thought of it as well.

"Since it's getting late, can I walk you to your house Shirokane-san?"

Rinko blinked, "You don't have to..."

"Let me do it. Have it as an excuse to...keep our hands together longer."

She decided to give in, and they headed in the direction of her house. On the way there, Rinko remembered how they were in the public eye. Anyone could see them with their hands together. If someone from school saw them, they were bound to remain in their sight. "Do you think...someone is watching us?"

"I do not think so. There are not many people around here at the moment. Even if they were, we are simply holding hands and not kissing or anything like that.”

There was silence after she spoke, with Rinko turning red at the thought of doing such action. Sayo looked the other way, thinking about what she had just said.

It was not long before they reached Rinko’s house, where they stood at the front door, hesitantly moving their hands away from the other.

"Thank you for coming with me...do um tell me when you get home," Rinko said, opening the door to her house.

"I will. Get some good rest, Shirokane-san." 

Sayo walked away while Rinko made her way inside. Closing the door behind her, she took off her shoes and went directly upstairs to her room, moving her things to the side and sitting down on her bed. She relaxed and looked at her hand, feeling embarrassed while remembering Sayo’s touch. She remembered that Ako was going to be online today, so she looked at her notifications and sure enough, Ako had started playing NFO not too long ago. Deciding that playing NFO would be a good distraction for the evening, she walked over to her desk and turned on her pc, joining Ako in her quest. She wondered how she would react once she told her about Sayo. In a way, she wanted to tell her first, but she could not find the courage to do so.

When Sayo got home, Hina appeared in front of her right away. “Onee-chan, you are later than usual.”

“Practice was simply longer today.” she answered while closing the door.

"Hmm, is that all?" Hina asked suspiciously.

Sayo walked away, ignoring her question. "I’ll be in my room."

Hina pouted but did not say anything else, watching her leave after her short responses.

Sayo got to her room and took her guitar out, planning on getting more practice in. She opened her phone and sent a message to Rinko saying she was home before placing it aside and sitting down with her guitar in hand. Before she even got started, Rinko had responded back with a smiley face. She did not know how to respond, but she opened it to let her know she saw it. She proceeded to practice on her guitar, making sure that she was ready for the performance while having Rinko in her thoughts.

* * *

The rehearsals flew by, and soon enough, it was almost time to perform. The five were in the back getting ready for the show, making sure that they were ready to go. Rinko was helping Ako with her outfit while Yukina warmed up her voice. Sayo was on the other side of the room, doing her hair in front of a mirror. Lisa sat next to her, applying makeup. Finishing up, Lisa turned to Sayo, “Hey, do my eyelashes look fine?” she asked while blinking exaggeratedly at her.

“They look nice as always, Imai-san.”

"Okayy" she gave herself the finishing touches before getting up to place her makeup kit away. Once she moved, Rinko went up to Sayo.

"Are we really...going to tell them after this?" she whispered, not wanting to be heard from the others that were not that far away from them.

Sayo looked up to her, "I would say it's the best time unless you don't feel up it yet. I completely understand."

"N-No I think we should..." Rinko said nervously, surprised when Sayo discreetly picked up her hand, moving to not let the others see.

“Shirokane-san, I don’t think that—”

"Hehe, oops, forgot this" Lisa got right beside them and picked up her eyeliner, making the two slightly jump at the intrusion and moved their hands right away. “Are you two ready to go~?"

"Yes, Imai-san..." answered Rinko while Sayo stood up, fixing her outfit in the mirror.

There was a sudden knock on the room’s door, “Roselia, up in 5 minutes.” 

Being unable to finish telling Rinko what Sayo wanted to say, they walked with Lisa to where Yukina and Ako were at, getting in line to go out. Getting on stage, Rinko reached her spot first, with Lisa going to stand ahead of her with her bass. While passing by, Sayo gave Rinko a reassuring look before going to her place. They all got in position and started the show, giving an electrifying performance as they always did. Everything was going smoothly and as planned, with it nearing its end in the blink of an eye. 

Yukina had the mic, "Thank you for coming out today. We appreciate the—"

"Wait!!" yelled out one loud fan that was at the very front. The audience had been silently listening, so the fan had been heard by the whole venue. Yukina frowned at the interruption. Before she could be silenced, she continued, "I wanted to ask about a rumor that’s been going on for the past week, and I'm sure many here would also like to know." the crowd became interested and started whispering to each other, wondering what she was going to ask. 

Sayo tensed up, feeling a cold sweat. She could not think of anything that she had heard lately that could possibly be asked aside something related to the poll results, as gossip could have easily spread. Rinko felt uneasy while waiting for what the question was going to be, dreading the worse. Yukina did not say anything, hesitantly giving her the chance to speak from seeing how the crowd was acting.

"Are you guys really holding a shared concert with Raise A Suilen soon?" it was all she asked as murmurs sprung up in the crowd at the question. Sayo let out a breath of relief, with Lisa side-eyeing her in wonder when seeing her small reaction. Rinko had the same reaction but was unnoticed in the back. 

Yukina spoke up, “If it happens it will be announced at another time. Please do not—” The crowd had started yelling out other questions related to it, not letting her finish her sentence. Clearly disturbed, she picked up the mic from the stand and made an intentional screeching noise with it, having the audience calm down at the sound. “This is not a Q&A session. We have two more songs planned, but we can end it here instead.” 

The crowd was silent, noticing her annoyed tone. Seeing no opposing response, she placed the mic back on the stand, “Now, for our next song…” the others got back in position and proceeded to play again at her cue.

Once it ended, they walked back to their dressing room, with Yukina walking in first with an irritated expression. 

Ako whined, “Even we don’t know if we’ll do it yet, how did they find out about that!”

"I am not pleased with the outcome today,” Yukina said while taking a seat and removing her accessories. 

Lisa went up to her with a water bottle in hand. “Well you know, they just uh got curious! Since we have been thinking about it, people were bound to find out. Things can’t stay hidden forever.” she gave her the water bottle and looked back at the other three, “Right guys?”

Sayo spoke up, “Indeed, but it was inappropriate to interrupt like that.” 

Lisa agreed and nothing else was said, with everyone sitting to take a break before changing back to their usual clothes. Sayo and Rinko looked at each other and knew. This would have been the time, but after what happened and seeing Yukina annoyed, saying something out of nowhere would not be ideal at the moment. They would have to wait for the right time, or at least that is what they told themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at schedules but I hope to not take too long between updates. 
> 
> Chapter 3 title: Study and Learn


End file.
